


Not-So-Secret Admirer

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	Not-So-Secret Admirer

It was the eve of Valentine’s Day, and Sansa was hard at work at the wrapping desk of Macy’s department store.  Hordes of men had been filing in all day, braving the bitter cold weather, purchasing last minute gifts for their wives and girlfriends and having them wrapped for tomorrow. Sansa was mentally counting the minutes until her lunch break, when her eyes caught a familiar sight.  It was her next door neighbor, Sandor Clegane. He was a regular customer, often coming in to have clothing custom fitted for his big frame. She and Sandor never really spoke. She would wave goodbye to him when she left for work in the mornings, and he would grumpily nod in her direction. For the most part, that was the extent of their interaction.

 

When there was finally a lull in customers, Sansa noticed that Sandor was pacing back and forth near the wrapping department, large bag in hand. She decided to go see if he needed any assistance.

 

“Hi, Mr. Clegane. Can I wrap something for you?”

 

“No.” He huffed. “I thought today was your day off.”

 

“It was supposed to be, but things got so busy that they needed extra help, so they called me in.  Are you sure I can’t wrap anything for you?  There aren’t any customers in the line at the moment, so there wouldn’t be a wait.”

 

“I said no!  Leave me the hell alone, woman!” He was visibly irritated, but he still didn’t leave, he just kept circling around the area, avoiding eye contact. _Strange._

 

Sansa went back to her desk, and just as she sat in her chair, her coworker Marge came to relieve her for her break.  Sandor watched Sansa with daggered eyes as she grabbed her purse, left her jacket on the back of her chair, and made her way outside into the biting cold. _What is his deal?_

 

***

 

The next morning, Valentine’s Day, Sansa awoke and prepared herself for work as usual, except today her routine was accompanied by thoughts of dread. She was about about to go through yet another Valentine’s Day as a single woman. After she had showered and dressed, she pulled her red hair into a neat bun and scarfed down a microwaved breakfast sandwich.  She had grabbed her purse and keys and opened the front door to leave when she stopped in her tracks. There was a gift box on her doorstep. It was neatly wrapped in pink shiny paper with a glittery silver bow on top. She picked the box up and went back inside to inspect it. She tore the pink paper and lifted off the lid. When she unfolded the white tissue paper, she found a purple cashmere scarf, along with a matching hat. She picked them up and held them to her face. _So soft._

 

She looked down into the box and saw that there was an envelope in the bottom.  She pried it open and slid out the card inside. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” was in big red print on the front.  She opened it, and began to read the brief handwritten message:

 

**“It’s fucking freezing outside. You should dress warmer. Have some sense, woman.**

 

**-Your Secret Admirer”**

  


Sansa couldn’t help but giggle. _This was no secret at all._


End file.
